Last Christmas
by Obiwankeyoshi
Summary: Que pasa si la vida de un joven erizo cambia mediante un encuentro romantico con lo que pareceria ser su media naranja... y sobre toda las cosas, esa "media naranja" fuese alguien que estaria enemistado antes.... habra que ver ahora, mephadow, sonilver


Cap. 1: Diciembre diferente

Hace tiempo, cierto erizo negro de rayas rojas estaba confundido, varias cosas le pasaban por la cabeza, hasta la terrible idea la de estar solo toda su vida. Varios pretendientes se veían alrededor, pero ninguno le parecía adecuado. Hasta los mejores ya estaban reservados para el otro: Silver y Sonic.

Era diciembre, todos estaban juntos a excepción del erizo negro que seguía solo, sin saber que alguien lo quería como su regalito de navidad…

Sight – suspiro Shadow tristemente.

Qué te pasa Shadow – pregunto Sonic preocupado

Que no lo has notado Sonic? Soy el único solo…

Vamos Shadow, tener pareja no es lo más maravilloso del mundo – dijo el erizo, tratando de calmarlo, aunque por su cabeza le pasaba la idea de ir a ver a su pequeño Silver, quien lo esperaría con ansias en su casa.

… a lo mejor piensas irte de cabeza a donde este sil, ¿no es cierto? – dijo el erizo ojicarmín ya notando la emoción de Sonic

¿Qué? No, yo solo… - se trabo el erizo azul

… se te nota Sonic… - bajo la mirada el erizo, la tristeza le llegaba por todos lados.

Ay vamos Shadow, cálmate, no te vas a morir por estar sin pareja – dijo Sonic ignorando las ansias de Shadow por cortarse una vena (que trauma le da al pobre…)

… solo hubiese pedido que este diciembre fuese diferente…

Y lo será, pronto veras que las cosas cambiaran, ahora he de irme, Tails me pidió que comprase algo

Vale… salúdale de mi parte ¿sí?

Tu mandando saludos… mm bueno suerte con tu asunto – dijo el erizo, poniéndose en marcha a la Tails House.

El erizo negro se encontró solo, ya no sabía qué hacer, casi que no encontraba esperanzas. Hasta que de repente…

O/./O – el erizo se quedo totalmente callado, delante de él venía pasando un erizo gris casi negro de rayas azules claras, jeas oscuros y una bufanda atada al cuello. Shadow se quedo paralizado, su corazón latía varias veces por minuto, y sentía como si alguien usara chaos control para hacer lento el momento. El erizo gris oscuro, al pasarle al lado, le miro de una manera poco común, como si de repente fijara toda su absoluta atención en el erizo que tenía en frente. Para su mala suerte el momento terminó de una manera "violenta", ya que este al quedarse viendo a Shadow, sin darse cuenta se golpeo contra un poste de luz y cayó casi noqueado en el suelo nevado.

¡! HEY – el erizo ojicarmín fue a ayudar al que yacía en el suelo – ¿estás bien?

S-si… - dijo viendo estrellas el otro erizo

Ven, deja te levanto – Shadow tomo la mano del erizo gris y le puso la mano en la espalda, ayudándole a levantarse.

Gracias… perdón no me fije donde iba

No te disculpes, no tienes la culpa de nada

Jeje… -soltó una pequeña risa el desconocido - ¿podría invitarle un postre a quien me ayudo? – pregunto el erizo gris con una mirada cálida

o//o yo… e-está bien n//n – dijo Shadow, sonrojándose un poco

Ambos erizos fueron a una pastelería, donde el gris cordialmente invito al negro un pedazo de pastel de fresa y una taza de chocolate caliente

n///n sabe de maravilla – dijo el negro entusiasmado

Jeje, que te dije, aquí los pasteles son deliciosos

Pos si, tenías razón – continúo comiendo el erizo maravillado por el sabor, aunque quien sabe, tal vez estaba tan feliz porque ese erizo gris a quien había mirado con cierto sentimiento le había invitado a comer

Y... ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto el erizo negro

Pos… me llamo Me… - se quedo callado por un momento

¿Me…? – quedo en espera Shadow

Me…rrik, Merrik The Hedgehog n-nU –dijo el erizo dejando deslizar tras su cabeza una gota de sudor

Je, un placer Merrik, soy Shad… - el erizo negro fue interrumpido por el otro que le tomaba la manos

Shadow The Hedgehog, ¿cierto?

o///o s-si... ¿Cómo lo….?

¿Sabía? Eres uno de los héroes del planeta, es un placer, no, un honor el conocerte

Los ojos del erizo negro tomaron un brillo poco peculiar y especial al ver que el otro le conocía por una "pequeña" popularidad que había ganado. Aunque pudo notar que Merrik le miraba de una manera especial.

¿P…por qué… me miras así? o///o

¿Sabes?... el brillo en tus ojos es especial… - dijo Merrik admirando aquellos rubíes que tenía el erizo negro

Esto hizo que Shadow se ruborizara aun mas, por un momento… se dio cuenta que sentimiento le estaba atacando por dentro

P… perdón, pero… se me hizo tarde… puedo darte mi número telefónico y así vemos cuando nos vemos de nuevo – dijo este sacando un bolígrafo y tomando una servilleta, anotando el teléfono y dejándoselo

Gracias, espero verte pronto de nuevo – dijo el erizo gris esperanzado

H-hasta luego, y gracias por el pastel – se levanto y se fue rápidamente

Por su mente cruzaba varias cosas, entre esas, la probabilidad de haber conseguido a un nuevo amigo. Lo que no se imaginaba, es que ese amigo era más que eso desde el principio, y de dos cosas se están hablando al respecto sobre ello…


End file.
